spring vacation
by peaches849
Summary: the DT gang decide to take a break, only a surprise comes their way.
1. Chapter 1

Spring vacation

**Ethan:** It's about time you post this story!

Oh, stop complaining. If anything, you should be happy. I gave you a major break when I was thinking up this story.

**Ethan:** Oh, so now you're going overwork us! Great! Nice one!

Well, you jump from one extreme to the next! Will there be no end!

**Ethan:** (shrugs) No, not 'til you make me the hero of one of your stories.

Rrr! All you characters want is to be center stage! Can't you settle to be the best friend who always knows what to say and do?!

**Ethan:** (thinks for a second) No. (walks away)

Pain in my-

**Kira:** Should I do the disclaimer now?

Sure. Why not? It's not like my day could get any better.

**Kira:** Peaches849 doesn't own power rangers; although, I would give it to her in a heartbeat just to see her smile again.

Aww! That's so sweet, Kira!

**Kira:** Yeah… I'll get over it.

Remind me why you're my favorite again.

**Kira:** Because I'm awesome and kick male butt! (thrusts fist into air)

That's right! Could you do me a favor and kick Ethan's butt?

**Kira:** Sure! (walks away)

I knew there was a reason I liked her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This story takes place after Trent 'proves' himself to Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Dr.O.

1

Kira walked into the Cyberspace Café (CSC) to find the usual scene of Dr.O talking to Hayley at the counter, Trent busing tables, and Ethan and Connor sitting on the red couch; Ethan playing a computer game while Connor tossed a red ball back and forth in his hands.

'Dude! I'm as board as a 2 by 4. What else can you do other than play the computer?' Connor sounded like a 6 yr old who had just spent the morning sitting in church and bored out of his mind. Kira smiled at this analogy.

Ethan looked up from his computer to see Kira walking over to them. 'Ok, 'Dude,' Kira's here, so now Dr.O can tell us his big surprise.'

'Dr.O has a surprise for us?' Kira asked, sitting on the arm chair facing the couch.

Having heard Kira come in, Dr.O had gathered Hayley and Trent and headed over to the three original DT rangers. 'Yes, Kira, I do have a surprise.'

'Well… what is it?' Connor's patience was growing even thinner.

'Trent actually suggested the idea and since it is spring break, I decided to agree. Trent had a big log cabin up in the mountains just outside town and offered it so that we could have some relaxing time.' Dr.O explained.

'Wait… is it Trent's or Mercer's?' Connor asked with suspicion.

'It's mine,' Trent confirmed. 'My biological parents left it to me when they died.'

'Oh!' Connor silenced at that.

'Well, I think it's a great idea!' Kira sat back in her chair. 'Mesogog has been bashing us pretty hard lately and it would be nice to relax.'

'Speaking of which, what if Mesogog attacks while we're away?' Ethan asked. 'No offense,' he said to Trent, 'but if Mercer knows we're away, won't Mesogog take advantage of that?'

'None taken,' Trent assured him.

'Don't worry Ethan,' Dr.O said. 'It's just outside town. It's close enough that we can still be back in time to defend the city if something goes wrong.'

'But will we get back fast enough?' Kira worried.

'Of course,' Hayley stepped in. 'I'm taking a special laptop that is hooked up to the main computer in the lair and I can control the ranger equipment from the cabin. Because of my latest update to your cycles, I can get them to the cabin and have them take you to the attack site in two minutes flat.'

'Sweet!' Ethan said.

'Super speed is SO my style. Thanks Hayl,' Connor added.

'You're the best Hayley!' Kira got up and hugged the redhead. 'So, Dr.O, when do we leave?'

'Well, if you get permission from your parents, we can leave tomorrow.'

'My parents are going to visit Eric this week, so I'm good,' Connor said.

'My mom and dad are going on a cruise in the Bahamas. They won't mind.' Ethan added.

'Obviously, my dad doesn't mind,' Trent stated.

'What about you Kira?' Dr.O asked after her silence.

Kira's eyes suddenly focused really hard on the coffee table and a clouded expression crossed her face.

'Kira?' Hayley asked after a few seconds, touching her arm.

Kira came out of her trance in an instant. 'Yeah, I'm good. They won't tell me no.'

'Then we're good to leave tomorrow?' Dr.O asked.

'Yep!' With that, Kira headed for the door. 'Better go pack!' she called over her shoulder. Then, she was gone.

'What was that about?' Dr.O asked.

Hayley shrugged, confused by the girl in yellow's behavior.

'Who knows?' I mean, it is Kira,' Connor stated plainly.

'Stupid jock!' Ethan said, slapping him upside the head.

'Hey!'

tbc

I know it's not much, but I want to see if people are interested or if it would be a waste of time to put this on fanfiction. What do you guys think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Spring vacation

Hi guys (and gals)! I've gotten some good reviews and positive encouragement so I decided to type up the second chapter earlier then I had planned. It's not much, but it will give you something to chew on for a while.

**Hayley:** I'm glad you got some positive support. God knows you don't get any from the guys around here.

**Dr.O:** What are you talking about? I always give her support!

**Hayley:** The key word was POSITIVE support! You have never given her that.

**Dr.O:** Well, that is true. (shrugs and walks away as if it is of no importance to him)

Well, at least the girls give a rat's tail about my stories.

2

'Mom!' Kira called, closing the front door to the Ford's house.

'Coming!' Mrs. Ford ran down the parlor stairs to the first floor, out of breath. 'Hey honey. How has your day been going?'

Surprised that she had asked, Kira stared. 'Um… Great! Listen, Dr.O-'

'Mom! Let's go!' Keke, Kira's 9 yr old sister stomped into the parlor. 'I'm late! If you hadn't stopped to talk to Kira, we would be there by now!'

Kira glared at Keke, but Mrs. Ford didn't seem upset at all.

'Of course. Now, get in the car and I'll grab my purse. Go!' With that, Kira found herself alone in the Ford household.

_I could say I had built a bomb today and no one in this family would notice or care because it wasn't Keke who did it!_ Kira thought, frustrated.

After Kira finished packing, she grabbed her guitar and amp and headed downstairs. Finding that her father's car was parked outside, Kira called out, 'Dad?'

Appearing in the kitchen doorway, Mr. Ford answered, 'Yes, Kira?'

'Um, I was wondering if it was okay to go camping for spring break. Connor, Ethan, and Trent are going, too. Plus, Dr.O and Hayley, you know, the owner of CSC, will be supervising the group.'

'Sure honey. Sounds like fun! Just be careful. There've been a few sightings of a wild animal up there.'

'A wild animal?' Kira asked.

'Yeah. It's a big gray animal that has been lurking around. It hasn't done any damage so far. I think you guys will be ok, but I still want you to use the buddy system and safety stuff like that, ok?'

'Sure dad. Thanks!' Picking up her equipment again, Kira headed for the door.

'Where are you going, Kira?' her father asked.

'I have a gig at Hayley's, remember? You said you and mom would come this time!'

Realization dawned on the older man. 'I'm so sorry, Kira, but Keke has-'

'Yeah, I know! Don't worry!' Kira interrupted, opening the front door. 'Keke always has something or another. Sometimes I think you and mom only have one daughter because that's sure how you act!' With that, Kira slammed the door. Fuming, she escaped off the property.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'So, Kira, you ready to play?'

Kira snapped out of her trance. She found that she had zoned out while Ethan was talking and at some point, Lara had come up to the group's table and was talking to her.

'Yeah, sure,' she sighed.

Lara cocked an eyebrow. 'I'll go setup.'

'Ok.' Another sigh.

'Kira, are you ok?' Ethan asked after Lara walked away.

'Did your parents say you couldn't go tomorrow?' Dr.O stepped forward.

'No, they said I could go.' Kira stood up. 'I'd better get ready.' She left the group slightly confused.

'I wonder what's bothering Kira.' Connor said.

'Oh, so you do actually have a caring bone in your body!' Trent stated sarcastically.

'Hey! You're the one who almost killed her!' Connor said, getting in Trent's face.

'BOYS!' Hayley got their attention. 'I know you guys don't like each other, but Kira cares about both of you. You'll only make her feel worse by seeing you two fighting.'

'She's right,' Ethan put in. He could see past Connor's 'dumb jock' act and that he had true feelings for Kira. 'Kira will never forgive you,' he added, knowing he would have hit a button for Connor.

Just as Ethan predicted, Connor backed down just in time. Kira came up on stage and sang 'Freak You Out' as her opening song.

'This next song is a new one that I wrote a few days ago. This is the first time I'm playing it for a crowd, so I hope you guys don't mind being my trial audience.' A few hoots came from the fans. 'Great! Here goes.'

Strumming a few chords on her guitar, Kira sang,

'Color all around me

In a whirlwind of life

Sunshine and roses

Blooming with beauty

Miles of rainbows

Don't color me

'Cause I'm invisible

You can see right through me

Like I'm not even there

No matter what I do

I can't seem to please you

'Cause I'm invisible

To you

She's the best in her class

Can do anything

She's the star in you eye

Shinin' so brightly

I've just given up

'Cause I can't compare

To the girl you worship

Why do I even care?

'Cause I'm invisible

You can see right through me

Like I'm not even there

No matter what I do

I can't seem to please you

'Cause I'm invisible

To you'

Applause broke out through the café as she hit the last note of her song.

'There's definitely something wrong,' Connor confirmed.

'What do you mean?' Hayley asked.

'The song,' Connor informed.

'What about it?' Trent asked.

'Kira usually sings about something in her life, right?' At their nods, Connor continued. 'Well, judging by her song, she isn't feeling too proud of herself.'

'Right. She acted like she didn't measure up to someone,' Ethan pointed out.

'But who?' Dr.O wondered.

'Who are you talking about?' Kira asked from behind Dr.O, a confused expression on her face.

'No one in particular,' Hayley covered smoothly. 'Do you want your usual lemon water?'

'Absolutely. My throat is so dry.' Kira smiled, thanking Hayley when she came back with the drink.

After a few minutes of acquired silence, Kira broke it. 'You know what? Life has been a little difficult lately. But this week, I'm going to forget my family and just enjoy some alone time with my closest friends.'

'Here's to forgetting our troubles this week,' Ethan held up his coke can.

The others followed suit with their various drinks and made the toast. None of them noticed Trent's sly smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kira went back to the stage to sing her last two songs, Connor separated himself from the rest of the group by 'going to get another drink.' He stayed at the counter to listen to Kira sing.

She was so beautiful standing up there, doing what few could, sharing her gift.

_If only I'd asked her out before Trent came!_ Connor thought angrily. _Stupid!_ He ridiculed himself. He could see how Kira felt for Trent. He could also see how Trent used her kindness and didn't return her feelings. Oh, he pretended to, but Connor knew better.

_But if you tell her, she'll either be sad or she'll get upset at me._

_Just tell her how you feel!_

_No way! If there is anything that would make Kira mad at me that would be it! Besides, she wouldn't believe me anyway._

_You don't know that!_

'Connor!'

His eyes came into focus and he realized that Kira stood in front of him, waving her hand about 6 inches from his face.

'Sorry,' he blushed. 'What's up?'

She eyed him carefully. 'Are you ok?'

'Actually, Kira,' Dr.O said as he, Trent, and Ethan came up behind her. 'We were going to ask you the same question.'

'Huh?' she asked, turning to them.

'Well, you seemed kinda down in the dumps,' Ethan said.

'Nothing more than the usual,' she answered them.

'We just wanted to make sure you were ok,' Trent stated. Connor noticed that her face glowed at the statement. He wanted to hurl.

'Thanks! You guys are so sweet! I'm ok. It's just that my sister is getting to me.' Kira looked down for a second, trying to hide her hurt. 'But, that's how siblings are.'

The guys silently agreed to drop the subject for now.

'I'd better get home,' Kira looked back up. 'I need to finish packing.'

'Same here.' Connor and Ethan agreed.

'We'll meet tomorrow at my house, okay?' Dr.O asked.

'Right,' Connor said.

'You got it,' Ethan piped in.

'Sure,' came Kira's response.

'Actually, I'm going up there tonight to get everything ready,' Trent informed.

'So, we'll meet you up there?' Dr.O asked.

'That would work,' Trent agreed.

'I'd better go tell Hayley.' Dr.O went in search of the CSC owner.

'Ok. See you guys tomorrow.' Ethan dispersed.

'Thanks Trent! This is going to be great!' Kira hugged him. See you guys later!'

Connor, upset by the show of affection, gave a short wave and left.

_Everything is in order!_ Trent thought with an evil grin.

tbc

I hope you guys like it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Spring vacation

Hey fanfic friends! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. There was fair week that I had to get ready for and then show my animals there. Then, my grandmother had a heart attack and died. Now, field hockey pre-season started. So, I've been a bit busy for a while. I hope that I will be able to update routinely from now on, but I doubt it because of school starting and field hockey games. Wish me luck so that I have a good amount of free time to work on my stories!

**Connor:** I'm sorry about your grandmother.

Thanks, Connor.

**Connor:** You're welcome! (walks over to Trent) See! I told you that I could be nice! (holds out his hand) Pay up!

**Kira:** What do you mean by 'pay up?'

**Trent:** I bet Connor that he couldn't do one nice thing today. (sighs)

**Kira:** So, how much did you bet?

**Trent:** 20 bucks. (pulls out his wallet)

**Kira:** Wait, Trent. You don't own Connor anything.

**Connor:** What?!

**Kira:** You were nice to Peaches to will a bet and get money. (Trent started to smile, knowing where Kira was going) Connor, you weren't being nice. You were being greedy. So, Trent doesn't own you a dime! (Trent high fives Kira)

**Connor:** Damn!

3

Kira went home after her gig. It was 10:34pm by the time she walked in the front door. Most of the lights in the house were out, telling her that her family had gone to bed early. A note was left on the stair railing where she wouldn't miss it.

_Kira,_

_There is left-over food in the fridge if you want to heat something up. Keke won her softball game! Good night!_

_Mom_

_Great!_ Kira thought sarcastically. _Way to go Keke! Don't worry about my gig that no one went to! My new song is of no importance!_

Not hungry, Kira went to her room, packed for the trip, and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, everyone but Trent met at Dr.O's house at 8:30.

'Is everyone ready?' Hayley asked.

'Checkmark on the suitcases,' Kira said. 'They're all packed into the back of your suburban.'

'Which is a miracle in and of its self because of how much Connor and Dr.O packed!' Ethan joked.

'Hey! You can never be too prepared!' Dr.O defended himself.

'Or have too many soccer balls!' Connor added.

Ethan and Hayley laughed while Kira and Dr.O looked at him as if he were crazy.

'Why would you need more than one soccer ball, if even that many, for a camping trip?!' Kira questioned.

'What else would I do with my time but play soccer?' Connor looked confused.

'Umm, I don't know?' Kira thought aloud. 'Maybe go camping? For real? Be out in the wilderness and go hiking? You know, stuff like that.'

Connor got an even more confused look on his face. 'And why would I do that?'

Kira rolled her eyes while Ethan laughed even harder. He knew Connor was only faking to give Kira a hard time. He could see the twinkle of laughter in Connor's eyes.

'So, we're ready?' Dr.O interrupted before Kira could say anything else.

'Red-y to rock and roll!' Connor laughed at his joke. Everyone else just ignored him.

'Let's go!' Ethan exclaimed and they loaded into Hayley's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cabin was just outside the city and would only take 1 ½ to 2 hours to get there. That's at least what Dr.O had said when he had started up the suburban and headed out to the freeway. Unfortunately, he'd turned on a CD and didn't hear the news report about and accident that had taken place earlier that day. A driver had fallen asleep behind the wheel of a tractor trailer. It had drove into the lanes of on coming traffic, colliding with another tractor trailer and an SUV. The impact had sent the 18-wheelers and SUV flying and the crash had covered the whole 8 lane freeway. Traffic was stopped both ways and was going to be that way for a while.

The gang was stuck in traffic for only 15 minutes when Connor became bored. He grabbed his back pack from the back seat and pulled it onto his lap. Kira and Ethan, Kira on Connor's right and Ethan on Connor's left, exchanged uneasy looks. Connor had packed his pack full of nothing but sugary snacks. They were one of his main food groups and he hadn't wanted to be stranded out in the middle of nowhere and have zero sugar.

Reaching into his back pack, he pulled out a handful of pixie stixs, ripped all 13 packets, and dumped to powdered sugar into his mouth. There was so much of it that his mouth filled instantly and spilled over into his lap. Kira gave a scared look and Ethan practically gagged. Within 2 minutes, Connor began singing. The first song he belted out was 'Old McDonald had a Farm.' Kira, Hayley, and Dr.O were ready to claw there ears off by the time he was done that song.

Ethan was a little more optimistic. 'If you can't stand him, join him!' he laughed out. Grabbing Connor's bad, he stuffed his hand in and grabbed the first thing he touched. Of course, the first thing he touched was an energy drink. Guess what energy drink. A Red Bull! Soon, he was singing along with Connor. Once they wore out 'This is the Song that Never Ends,' they sang 'I Know a Song that Gets on Everybody's Nerves.'

'Shut up!!!' Kira finally screamed.

Connor's eyes grew wide with fear and he scooted as far away from her as possible, squishing Ethan against the car door.

'You know Kira,' Ethan said in a squeaky voice, 'it's better if you just let it slide and join us instead of fighting it. It doesn't hurt as much,' he advised.

Kira thought this over for a while. Dr.O saw in her eyes that she was leaning over the edge to see if the jump was as dangerous as it first seemed. He must not have liked how close she was getting because he suddenly became nervous. 'Kira!' he cried desperately. 'Don't do it!'

But it was too late. She was already taking the bag Connor and Ethan had shoved into her lap. The bag contained her own personal weakness. Jelly beans!

It was too bad for Hayley and Dr.O because they were stuck in traffic for 3 hours before the traffic started moving at a decent pace. Even worse, when they stopped to get Advil for their headaches, Ethan grabbed his wallet and the three out of control teens bought loads of more sugar.

The rest of the ride was just as much fun for the teens as it was a torture for the adults.

tbc

Yeah, I know it was short, but I guess I'm just not in sync with my muse. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Spring vacation

First of all, I would LOVE to thank my fanfic friends for reviewing! I'm so happy you guys liked it! Most of my stories are more on the serious side, so I'm glad that the whack I took on humor was a plus!

**Connor:** You sure took a whack at it! You swung, missed, spun in a circle, and landed flat on your face! (he, along with Trent and Ethan, laughed)

**Kira:** Connor, stop being a dork and shut up! I think she did a good job! It was so funny!

**Connor:** Well, I did like the part where I got to go on a pixie stix high! (pouts and his voice turns to a high pitched whine) Can I PLEASE get to do that again?! That was FUN!!!!!!

Maybe. Most of this chap is going to be serious. I might fit something funny in. I'll see.

**Trent:** Would you mind letting me in on the fun this time?! I mean, it's bad enough that you made me evil in this story. Can't I have a bit of fun?

**Dr.O:** Oh, boo hoo! At least you weren't the one drive in a traffic jam and had three teens in the back seat driving you crazy! (stomps off in a huff)

**Trent:** On second thought, I don't being left out as long as you never give Dr.O a headache again! I mean, he **is** my science teacher. If that isn't a scary enough position, the look he just had on his face definitely makes it clear how much power he has!

I'll think it over. Kira…

**Kira:** Peaches849 owns Power Rangers because her father owns both Disney and Saban and she gets to help pick out the next ranger team!!!!

WHAT???!!!!

**Kira:** Just kidding!

4

Trent had gotten up to the cabin the night before. He met the others on the porch when Hayley's suburban rolled into the dirt drive. Dr.O and Hayley slowly stepped out of the car and stretched.

'So, how was the ride?' Trent asked.

Dr.O and Hayley turned to him and just stared at him. Then, his question dawned on them. Scowls spread on their faces and their eyes shot daggers at him.

He backed up and threw up his hands in surrender. 'Ok, ok! I give!' After they turned to get the packs in the back, he asked, 'Do you need any help?'

They turned and gave him the look again.

'Ok, ok! I'll just be up in my room if you need me.' He turned and went inside. _Ok, so maybe now isn't the time to test how much they trust me! But that's ok. I've got a whole week to put this plan into action!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr.O and Hayley made it to the couch and lounge chair in the living room before they collapsed.

'That was just plain torture!' Hayley complained.

'At least you didn't have to drive. If you had wanted to fall asleep, you could have,' Dr.O told her.

'Fall asleep?! Are you kidding me? What human can fall asleep with fog horns bouncing off the walls in the seat behind you? Let me know because I need to know their secret!' she shot back.

'They were worse than that!' was all he said.

She grunted her agreement just before they became unconscious.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They woke at about 4:30 in the afternoon and Trent came bounding down the steps.

'So, what do you want for dinner?' Hayley asked him.

'There are hamburgers and hot dogs in the fridge. I thought we could have a cook out today for our first night here,' Trent said.

Hayley went to get the meat while Dr.O went to start the grill. Trent followed the safer of the two. If there's any question as to whom that is, it's the one who had actually looked at him without a scowl and said something to him. Hayley had him take the meat out to Dr.O while she set the table.

'So, where are Kira, Ethan, and Connor?' he asked Hayley when he came back inside.

The front door slammed and there was audible grunts and dragging of feet.

'I'm guessing that's them now,' she told him.

Looking through the kitchen doorframe, Trent saw the other three teens. It was not a pretty sight. Connor had a sway in his walk that made him look like he had one heck of a hang-over, Ethan had a wet patch on his shoulder as if he had drooled on himself, and Kira's hair looked like it had seen World War III. Their eyes looked blood shot and their clothes were winked everywhere.

'So… how was the drive up?' Trent asked, hopping this time the recipients of the question wouldn't bit his head off.

Luckily for him, they just stared at him as if he were talking to them in a foreign language. Wanting to see if they were really as bad as they looked, Trent joked, 'So, Ethan, i didn't think you were the type to drool on yourself!'

'I didn't,' Ethan responded in a monotone. 'Connor did.' Oh, yeah. they were in bad shape.

'Dinner is so going to be ready, so clean up!' Hayley ordered in a growl.

This time, the teens seemed to understand English and headed up the steps without argument.

'Wow. I don't think I've ever seen them obey you so easily,' Trent said with surprise.

'Here's a tip, Trent. When dealing with kids and/or teens, they agree/obey best when they're a) hungry b) tired c) just off a sugar high and d) all of the above,' Hayley stated happily, her mood having changed with the smell of cooking meat.

'Sounds like we're going to have a fun night then!' Trent whispered under his breath and gave a menacing smile to the far wall. He'd have to remember to thank Hayley for the great advice.

Tbc

Not exactly as long as I had wanted, but remember, I'm winging it. please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Spring vacation

**Dr.O:** So, what's in store for this chapter?

Well…

**Dr.O:** Oh, no! I don't like the sound of that.

Well…

**Dr.O: **Just tell me!

Well…

**Dr.O:** Peaches!!!

Well, you're not going to like it.

**Dr.O:** What do you mean I am 'not going to like it?'

Well, let's just say you might need more aspirin.

**Dr.O:** NO!!!!!

Hey, don't get so bent out of shape! I said might. Just go into this with a positive attitude!

**Dr.O:** (takes deep breath) Alright, positive thinking. (walks away repeating the words over and over again)

Hahaha!

5

Kira splashed water on herself to wake up.

_Man that was one big sugar high! It was FUN!!_

Thinking of how the guys were fairing with their hang over from the sugar, she smiled wickedly. Heading downstairs, she found that Hayley was helping Dr.O at the grill on the front porch and the three male teens were talking a few feet away from the picnic table set up for the cookout. Grabbing the bucket kept next to the old-fashioned water-pump out back that was used for watering the small garden in the back yard, Kira filled it up and took the long way around the house. Soon, she was able to see the guys. Luckily, they had shifted so that Ethan and Connor were facing away from the house, looking out at the view of the mountains, while Trent faced them, talking to them about who knows what.

He saw Kira over Ethan's shoulder. She motioned for him to not give her away and he decided to play along. Changing nothing on his face or in his voice, he skillfully changed the subject onto the mountains and their history while slightly moving to the side, putting enough space in between him and Connor that he could jump out the way at the last second. Turning his head slightly to the right so that it looked like he was trying to talk Connor and Ethan, who was on the other side of Connor, while looking at the mountains, Trent saw Kira approach out of the corner of his eye.

She silently mouthed _one, two, three!_ and dumped the bucket of water on Connor and Ethan!

'Cold!!!' Ethan's teeth chattered.

'Aaaahhh!!!' Connor screamed like a girl!

Trent and Kira fell over from laughing so hard and the adults who had noticed Kira's stealthy advance were even chuckling to themselves.

'Kira!!! You are going to pay for that!!!' Ethan started to charge her.

Diving out of the way, Kira ran across the front yard and took cover in the old tree house that Trent's grandfather had built for him when he was a little boy and would come up to the cabin every summer for a week. In 3 minutes, she heard someone else start climbing up the steps to the tree house. Preparing to jump out the window and climb up the tree, Kira freaked when the door opened.

Trent entered and motioned for her not to scream like her pounding heart wanted to. He motioned to the corner of the tree house. There sat a big brown box. Kira walked over to it and opened it up. Inside, it was filled to the top with… WATER BALLOONS!!!! She laughed out loud to which Trent covered her mouth.

Nodding her head to show that she was okay, Kira went to the window to see where the boys were. Through the kitchen window, Kira saw that they had had similar ideas as Trent for they were filling up water guns that Connor had packed in his suitcase. Trent came to her side and saw this.

'We should get this box out of here and hide the balloons around the yard so that we are never too far from our ammo,' Trent whispered.

'And we should do it fast while they are distracted,' Kira added.

They high-fived and got to work. Dr.O, who was still at the grill, chuckled to himself when he saw what Kira and Trent were up to. In fact, they had asked him if they could hide a few under the grill and he had agreed.

_What's wrong with a little bit of good-natured fun when it doesn't include singing?!_ he thought merrily.

Hayley had gone inside to grab the paper plates, napkins, and plastic silverware when she saw what Connor and Ethan were up to. 'You know, there is a hose in the shed on the west side of the house that can be hooked up to one of the water faucets on either the west or east side of the house,' she informed them, laughing to herself when their eyes lit up. This was going to be very entertaining!

When she got back outside, she and Dr.O exchanged their knowledge and smiled. They grabbed some food and sat down on some lawn chairs set on the deck next to the grill and waited.

It wasn't long until they saw Trent sneaking around the suburban to the east side of the house.

'Did Connor or Ethan say what side of the house they were going to use the hose on?' Dr.O asked.

Hayley shook her head. Though it was of no matter. They got their answer a few seconds later. Kira came screaming from the west side of the house, Connor following her with the hose. He had to stop soon, though, because the hose only went so long.

'Hayley, do you know where another hose would be to make this longer? I only saw this one in the shed.' Connor asked.

'What? Hayley, you helped them?!' Kira exclaimed, coming out from behind the suburban where she had taken refuge.

'I'm sorry, Kira.' Hayley hung her head.

'Well, I have a hose in my bag,' Dr.O informed.

'What?!' Hayley looked at him like he was nuts.

'You can never be too prepared,' he defended himself.

Neither of the teens paid them any mind. They were racing for Dr.O's bag that was in the cabin. Grabbing a balloon from under the Suburban, Kira smashed it into Connor's face when they got to the front door at the same time. Of course, this slowed him down, so she got the hose and escaped out the back door.

Unfortunately, that was where Ethan had been hiding. As Kira stepped outside, Ethan blasted her with one of the many guns he had stashed out back near the water pump. Trent peeked out from the east side of the house, saw Kira and Ethan, grabbed a balloon, and pegged Ethan in the chest! He let out an earsplitting screech and dropped the water gun.

Kira and Trent ran for cover in the tree house. It had become their unofficial base.

'Here,' Kira handed the hose to him. 'There's a faucet on the east side of the house. You can hook it up there and use it against Ethan. Although, it will only go so far.'

Trent snapped his fingers together. 'I know where we can get more hose! There is some in the shed!'

'No, that's where Connor go the hose he has hooked up on the west side of the house,' Kira informed him.

'Well, there's more than one hose in that shed. Here,' he handed the hose back to her. 'You hook this one up and I'll go find the other hose in the shed.'

'Alright.' And with that, they were off, down the tree and sprinting across the yard.

While they had been talking, Ethan had gone over to the west side of the house.

'They have water balloons!' he had informed Connor.

'I know! Kira nailed me in the face!' Connor fumed.

'Oh… ouch!' Ethan commented with a face. 'So, what are we going to do? We need to kick it up a notch.'

'I don't know yet,' Connor said.

They stood there thinking for a while. By this time, Kira had hooked up the hose and was waiting for Trent. He got there soon with two more hose lines.

'Awesome!' Kira whispered, afraid that Ethan or Connor might be looking for them at that moment. They were easy targets while they were hooking up the two lines because they needed both hands to do it and they weren't ready to defend themselves if they were ambushed. Luckily, no such thing happened.

'Okay, so I'll man the hose and you can go around and through balloons at them!' Trent instructed.

'Right!' Kira headed towards the back yard, going slowly so if Ethan was still back there, he wouldn't hear her coming. As it happened, he wasn't back there. Out of the corner of her eye, Kira spotted the handle of a water gun poking up from the grass. Smiling at her luck, Kira grabbed the water gun and found it full. 'Yes!'

Hearing voices, Kira found Ethan and Connor conversing on the west side of the house.

'What about of you use-' But Connor never got to finish the sentence because at that moment, Kira attacked with a war cry!

Trent heard this and ran around the front of the house and attacked Ethan and Connor from behind. Connor returned fire with the hose, but he was doing it to the wrong person. Trent was hammering him with the hose, so Connor changed his target to Kira. Obviously out numbered with Connor and Ethan both firing on her, Kira yelled 'Retreat!' and she and Trent disappeared.

'Dang!' Connor cried. 'They have a hose, too!'

'Yeah,' Ethan agreed. 'And it's long!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Ahahaha!' Kira laughed. 'That was great! Did you see the looks on their faces!'

Trent nodded his agreement.

'Teenagers! If you don't cease fire on each other and come eat, your food is going to burn!' Dr.O yelled out from the front porch.

'Should we go?' Kira questioned.

'Do we have a choice? We need to eat of we won't have energy to keep up the fight,' Trent said as he started to walk to the front of the house. Kira followed him.

Ethan and Connor must have come to the same conclusion because they were already at the front porch, stuffing their faces with food.

'Well, I guess it's a truce until dinner's done,' Kira commented under her breath.

Tbc

Completely off topic of the story, but my muse gave me the idea and I threw it in there! Hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

Spring vacation

Thanks to all my reviewers! You have no idea what it means to me to know people like me stories!

**Ethan:** Maybe you should think about writing a book.

Really?! You think I could do that?!

**Ethan:** Sure! If Trent thinks he can be a professional artist, then I think you have a real shot at becoming a writer! (he and Connor start laughing)

**Trent:** (thinks about it for a while and then it clicks) Hey!

Trent, I think you are a great artist. Don't listen to those wannabes!

**Ethan:** Wannabe! I am not a wannabe! I am a genius and am going to become the owner to a multi-millionaire computer company!

**Connor:** And I'm going to be a world famous Olympic soccer player!

(Trent and I glance at each other and start laughing our butts off)

(Connor and Ethan pout)

Whatever you guys say! (Trent and I link arms and walk off)

**Ethan:** Idiots!

**Connor:** (sigh)

6

When the last hotdog had been eaten and the iced tea was all gone, Connor, Ethan, and Trent sat at the table, moaning in pain.

'You guys shouldn't have eaten so much,' Hayley said with little sympathy as she cleared the picnic table.

'Yeah!' Kira scolded Trent. She had been hoping to get a head start on the water war that had been put on hold for the food, but Trent had other things in mind.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered to her when Ethan and Connor weren't paying attention. 'I'll make it up to you.'

'You'd better!' she hissed. 'We were on a roll!'

Within 5 minutes everyone had wondered away from the table. Dr.O was reading a science magazine in the living room, Ethan and Hayley were setting up a 'wicked sweet' computer system, and Kira was watching Connor practice at a makeshift goal Trent had made next to the tree house in preparation for the week. Trent was nowhere to be seen.

'Need any help?' Kira asked Connor.

'Not really,' he responded with a look of suspicion.

'Connor! I'm not planning anything. I promise!' she added when she saw his look.

'Well, alright. You could be a defender or a goalie, whichever you chose.' When she chose to be a goalie, he set up five soccer balls in a line. 'Ok,' he said. 'I'm going to just aim for any open area I see.'

'That shouldn't be too hard!' she called out. Now that she was in the goal, it looked a lot bigger!

Connor smirked a little, although he had to give her credit. She wasn't backing out, which was impressive. All the girls he knew, including a decent amount of guys, would never volunteer to have the Connor McKnight kick a few balls at them. And even more impressive, she stopped 3 out of the 5.

'Wow!' he said. 'That was really good Kira!'

She smiled. 'Maybe, but I can tell you're going easy on me!' Kira's face turned from laughing to determination. 'Come on, Connor. Give it all you've got!'

Setting the balls back up, Connor called out, 'Alright. Let's see how good you are with one on one!' And he took off.

Kira stepped out from the goal and was on Connor in an instant. Testing her, Connor maneuvered a basic fake to the right and went left. Kira didn't fall for it and was on him the whole time. Taking it up a notch, he did a more advanced level move and was able to get around her and score.

'Again,' was all Kira said.

Connor got the next ball and again Kira was on him. She studied his footwork and picked up him moves quickly. By the time they got to the fifth ball, it was going back and forth between them, one having possession, the other gaining it, only for the first to get it back within a minute. They were poking fun, trying to distract each other, pushing into each other to throw them off balance.

'Come on, Kira! Don't tell me that's all you got!' Connor taunted while he dribbled the ball from foot to foot.

Kira stuck her foot in, threw Connor off balance, and gained possession. 'Trust me, I got more game than you think!' she laughed.

Connor quickly gained his footing and had Kira cornered. Making a wrong move, Kira lost the ball to Connor and fell flat on her face.

'Haha!' he laughed.

Jumping up, Kira lunged for the ball just as Connor went to shoot. Their feet got twisted around the ball and down they went in a twist of limbs and the soccer ball under Kira's back.

'Ouch!'

Connor quickly helped her up. 'Are you ok?'

Kira nodded. 'Yeah, I think so.' A smile worked its way onto her face. 'Yep, I'm good!' Taking three quick steps, Kira shot the ball at the goal and scored.

Connor scowled playfully. 'No fair! You cheated!'

Kira gave him a funny look. 'Aww! You're such a sore loser!'

Connor and Kira laughed for a good minute until they were able to control themselves. They began to collect the balls they had strewn all over the front yard. They bent down to get the same ball and hit heads. They both fell on the ground and hissed in pain.

'Sorry!' they said in unison and laughed. Kira launched into fit of giggles and Connor couldn't stop smiling.

_Her giggle is so cute_ he thought.

Kira noticed Connor's staring and looked deep in his eyes. _Wow, I never realized there a hint of gold around the irises._

The two sat there, lost, staring at each other for what seemed to them to be forever. Connor was just working up the nerve to kiss her when a voice broke through the haze around them.

'Kira!' the front porch screen door slammed as Trent came onto the porch.

Kira quickly scooted away from Connor and stood up. Gritting his teeth, Connor grabbed the soccer ball and stood as well.

'Kira, if you're not busy, I was wondering if you would like to come with me on a hike through this really great trail about half a mile to the north,' Trent said with a strange glint in his eye that only Connor noticed.

Kira turned to Connor. 'Do you need my help anymore?'

'No, I'm good. Don't worry about me. Go have fun!' Connor said with as much cheeriness as possible.

Kira smiled. 'Thanks Connor! Have fun training. Don't work yourself too hard!'

With her back turned to join Trent, Connor glared at him. Trent just sent him a smirk that said, 'I beat you! Haha!'

When they had disappeared around the north side of the house, Connor pounded his fist against the poll f the soccer goal. _Trent just had the best timing in the world!_ Connor thought with annoyance.

Tbc

I hope you guys liked this chap! Not a lot of events happened but I hope to update soon. Cross your fingers!

Oh, and TheSilentShogun, I'm hoping to make a funny scene for Dr.O and Hayley in the next chap, so stick with me!


End file.
